Combat Kelly Vol 1 44
Supporting Characters: * ** ** Antagonists: * Communist troops Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = No Greater Tribute | Synopsis2 = While clashing with Imperial Japanese forces, Combat and Cookie wonder why Captain Thorn has not been promoted to Major and ask the Sarge. The Sarge tells them that a promotion only comes from military brass who recognize service and suggests that perhaps the higher ups are too busy with other things. Soon Baker Company begins training for a parachute drop on Kabu Atoll. After days of training the Company parachutes onto the island. Fighting their way to a nearby airfield, Major Thorn leads his troops to a fleet of Japanese Zero fighters and use them to attack the enemy air field, decimating the other planes and forcing the Japanese to surrender. After this victory, Combat and Cookie get all the troops in Baker Company write to the major brass and their appeal prompts them to promote Captain Thorn to the rank of Major. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Here There.... Reds Everywhere! | Synopsis3 = Chauncy Chadwick, aka Manuel the Magnificent has some notoriety among the the members of Baker Company as he was a professional wrester in his civilian life before the war. However when its pointed out that televised wrestling is practised some of the other troops begin to think that Manuel is not quite so Magnificent after all and begin to question his bravery. This all changes when the troop, including Cookie Novak, go out on night patrol pinned down by enemy fire, Manuel agrees to go out but gets himself captured. However before the other members of Baker Company can come to his rescue, Manuel returns and tells them that he was recognized as a wrestler and his communist captors challenged him to a match. Manuel easily bested them in hand to hand combat and left them knocked out. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = A.W.O.L. | Synopsis4 = War story narrated by Combat Kelly. | StoryTitle5 = Advance into Ambush! | Synopsis5 = Combat Kelly and Cookie Novak arrive at the scene of a farm house that had just been attacked by communist forces. Questioning the farmers who live there they learn that their sons had not only joined the communist army, but also led the attack on their home as a show of loyalty to their new masters. Furious by this betrayal, Combat takes the torn photograph of the two sons with him so he can recognize them if he ever crosses their paths. Later while out on patrol for Baker Company, Combat and Cookie are captured by enemy troops who find the photo and wonder why they have a picture of two of their operatives. When the two brothers are called before their superior they are told to prepare for an attack. When Combat punches one of them, the two Americans are dragged off to a jail cell. However when they come to they find that someone has cut a hole in the wall for them. They rush back to Baker Company and Combat discovers the photograph in his pocket with a note from the two brothers: They explain that they joined the communist army as an infiltration plan and helped free Combat and Cookie and have provided them with details on the enemy attack, giving Baker Company the means to launch a sneak attack. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** Antagonists: * Communist army Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = References }}